


she got the moon in her eye

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Smut, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: you come to wanda for help and wind up spending the night together
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	she got the moon in her eye

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever written wanda, so i hope y'all like it!

The afternoon has been quiet. Wanda sinks into her chair, pulls her sweater tighter around her. She reaches for the tea cup sitting on the table next to her, takes a few sips that warm her to the bone. She doesn’t have a chance to get too comfortable. There’s a knocking at her door, and she calls out, “Come in!”

When you walk in, Wanda’s first thought is how beautiful you are–she can’t help but notice. You’ve also been crying, red rimmed eyes giving you away. You walk over to her kitchen island, cross your arms and lean against it. 

“Hi. How are you, Wanda?” You clear your throat. 

“I’m good.“ Wanda nods. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Then there’s a watery chuckle. “No, I’m really not.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I had a question about my, uh, my boyfriend. I was hoping you could help me.”

Wanda places her mug back on the table, leans forward. She smiles, what she hopes is sympathetically. “Of course I can.” She nods, stands up. She walks around the island, motions towards her table. 

You pull out a chair, sit down. 

She takes the spot across from you. “Is there anything in particular you’re curious about?”

You sniffle. “Well, my boyfriend–I think he’s cheating.”

Wanda hums. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” You shake your head. “It’s okay. I just want to know for sure.” You take a deep breath, seem to steel your nerves before you speak again. “Can you tell me that?”

“I can.”

Wanda shuts her eyes. She knows you can’t see the way her hand twists under the table, can’t see the pages of the past flying by your head as she looks for your boyfriend’s activities. She spots him, follows him through the last few months. Disgust swirls in her stomach when she sees him kissing another woman. She opens her eyes, past falling away.

“He’s cheating.”

You suck in a ragged breath. “Oh.”

Wanda reaches across the table, places her hand over yours. “I’m sorry.”

You shake your head quickly. “It’s okay,” you murmur. “I, uh,” you shrug, “I knew it already, on some level.”

“Still.” Wanda smiles softly. “It hurts to learn that the one we love has been unfaithful.”

You chuckle. “It really does.”

Wanda pats your hand, rises to her feet. She looks at you, takes in your hunched over figure, the way your back shakes with light sobs. Suddenly, she’s overcome with the need to take care of you.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable?” You turn to her and she gestures to the couch in the corner of the room. “Let me get you something–tea, water.” Wanda pauses, chuckles. “Alcohol, maybe.” 

You laugh. “Water. Please.” 

Wanda smiles, nods, and walks over to the kitchen. She gets your water, hurries back to hand it to you. She finds you curled on the couch, pillow hugged to your chest. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” You smile. “You’re being so kind to me.”

Wanda sits next to you, shrugs. “It’s nothing. Anybody would do the same thing.”

“No.” You laugh. “No they wouldn’t.”

Wanda laughs, something near embarrassment settling in her gut. “Well.” She shrugs. “You deserve to be taken care of.”

Wanda’s sentence seems to carry a weight she wasn’t expecting. She turns to you, finds you already looking at her–a bit of wonder on your face.

“I just meant-”

You surge forward, into Wanda’s lap, cup her face in your hands.

You lick your lips. “I wanna kiss you,” you murmur. “Can I, please?”

Wanda answers in a movement. She leans forward, captures your lips with hers. Fire ignites in Wanda’s stomach as your lips move together. Standing with you, she turns, lays you on your back against the crushed velvet of her couch–lips never leaving yours.

Finally, she pulls away, the both of you separating with a pop. She starts to move down your body, pulls your shirt up until it bunches around your neck. She gets her hands under your back, unlatches your bra. Face to face with your breasts, she leans in, swirls her tongue around each nipple. Pride swells in her chest at the sounds of your mewls.

She continues down, gets her hands in the waist of your bottoms and pulls them down your legs. With gentle hands, she parts your thighs and leans in, licks a stripe along your slit. She sighs at the taste of you, unable to believe her luck at you choosing her shop to walk into. She lets her tongue trace soft circles around your clit before taking it between her lips, sucking lightly. When she does, she can feel your hips rock against her mouth. She spares a glance up at you and is met with your eyes.

She pulls away from your core, clicks her tongue. “Princess. You gotta sit still if you want to cum.”

You nod, lay back against the couch. “I will, promise.”

Wanda smiles. She knows you probably mean it, but just in case, she uses a bit of her magic, puts just enough pressure on your stomach to hold you still.

She turns her attention back to your pussy. Leaning in, she licks along your slit again, lapping at the slick she finds there. She pauses, presses an open–mouthed kiss to your clit. She takes your clit between her lips and sucks. Your hips try very hard to buck off the bed but stop short. Wanda’s name falls from your lips on a broken moan. 

She pulls away. With your moans ringing in her ears, she slides a finger through your folds, gathering your wetness, before slipping it into your heat. She can feel you try to jolt off the bed, only to be stopped cold by Wanda’s magic. She slides a second finger inside you and begins to move them back and forth.

You fall back again, moans leaving your lips. Your hand flies up to hold onto the couch–fingers digging in.

“Sh, princess. I’ll take care of you,” Wanda hums. “Make you feel so good. I promise.”

She leans in, uses her tongue to trace small circles around your clit. At the same time, she makes a point to drag her fingers against that spot inside of you on every thrust. Before long, you’re shaking apart against her face.

When all the aftershocks have passed, Wanda crawls back up your body–her face glistening with your slick. She can’t help but kiss you when she sees the blissed out expression on your face. Your hand reaches up, finds a home at the base of her neck. Wanda could keep kissing you–all night if you’d let her–but your hand slides underneath her waistband.

She pulls away. “What’re you doing there, angel?”

Your tongue sneaks between your teeth. “I’m returning the favor, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
